Worthless
by RosemarieCraig
Summary: If Dad's going to punish me for being bad, I might as well live up to the expectation. Kid!Hilson Abuse Warning


If he's going to punish me for being 'bad', I might as well live up to the expectation. Even if I'm planning on doing it after the punishment. I think he fractured my rib last night, pushing me down the stairs. I've definitely got bruises all over my chest. He reckoned I deserved it. Well, in a couple of hours, that will be true.

"Jimmy!" I half shouted half whispered from under his window. It was dark outside, and quite cold. Jimmy's window opened and his brown tousled head was thrust out.

"It's late. I was asleep" he moaned at me.

"Get some clothes on and get down here. Time for a little B&E"

"Not again! You said last month was the last time!"

"You've known me how long?"

"10 years, ever since you tore the 'my family and me' poster down in 1st grade"

"I was upset"

"You were bored" Jimmy corrected

"Probably" I whispered back, grinning. Jimmy retreated and emerged ten minutes later, dressed in dark jeans and his black blazer, sleeves rolled up, his navy blue t-shirt clinging tightly to his muscles. I looked down at myself, feeling slightly ashamed. Jimmy always made me ashamed of my appearance. My clothes all hung off me in the wrong places, showing my slight form and lack of muscles. My leather jacket was old, soft and cracked with wear. My t-shirt was stained across the side with what looked to anyone else like brown paint. I knew it was my blood from when he pushed me into my chest of draws and I had to give myself twelve stitches. "I reckon we should stay in town tonight, be different, so we don't have a pattern"

"That seems okay"

"So we'll walk around for a bit, pick a random house, break in, take something worthless and get out. All over in five minutes"

"Why do you keep wanting to do this?"

"Why do you keep coming with me?"

"Answer me, House"

"If he's going to punish me, I might as well have done something wrong" I admitted quietly, beginning to walk away. I took a wrong step, and my rib jarred painfully. I gasped and grabbed the side of my chest, bending over slightly to protect it. It hurt really bad.

"House!" Jimmy exclaimed, catching up to me and kneeling next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine... it's just... my rib" I panted, excruciating pain shooting around my chest. My heart was pounding horribly.

"Let me see"

"I'm fine" I insisted. No way I was taking my shirt off and letting his see the results of my latest punishment.

"House, for goodness sake!" Jimmy said, angrily "you're sweating like a pig, you can't breathe properly and you're obviously in pain. Come on, let me see. I need to know if you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm not... going... to hospital"

"I know you don't like them, but if you're hurt-"

"No. I'm not setting... foot in a... hospital until I've... got medical degrees!"

"House" Jimmy said firmly, the same tone he used with his younger brother "Take off your shirt and let me see how bad it is. Now" I looked into his eyes, and didn't see any room for negotiation. I nodded and eased my jacket off my shoulders, wincing. I pulled my t-shirt over my head, gasping at the pain of moving my arms. Jimmy swore.

"It's nothing"

"Bloody hell, House, you have to tell someone, get some help! This is disgusting"

"Cheers"

"You know what I mean. How long are you going to let this go on for?"

"There's only four years before I leave home."

"House..." Jimmy said, sadly, looking fixedly at the huge black bruises that covered the bump on my chest showing a broken rib, the scars and burn marks that covered my back and stomach, the patterns of bruises in the shape of fingertips on my arms and shoulders. "Wait, what's this?" he said, pointing to a small black tattoo on my upper arm, above the line of a t-shirt.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Wilson, don't" I never call him Wilson, but it didn't stop him reading the words of the tattoo.

"It says 'worthless'" Jimmy said breathlessly. "What the hell?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing, it's a tattoo of the word 'worthless' on your arm"

"I know"

"Why is it there?"

"He got one of his friends from the army to do it when I was twelve. They were drunk. I don't think the other guy even remembered"

"But why would he tattoo that word on his son?"

"Because it's true" I whispered, the shame over taking me. A tear spilled out of my eye, and, horrified, I wiped it away.

"Don't you dare think that. You are not worthless, Greg House"

"I had to write it out, thirty thousand times last summer. 'I, Gregory House, am a worthless piece of shit'"

"You can't be serious! Well, let's get something straight here, House. You are not worthless. You're a good, intelligent, funny, talented person. You're my best friend. You are worth everything to me."

"No I'm not"

"You are worth everything to me" he repeated. I looked up at him and stared into his warm chocolate brown eyes. "Everything" he got closer, leaning into me. I opened my mouth slightly to speak, but his lips clamped softly over mine. I was still for a moment, shocked. But then I felt his softness, his beautiful lips caressing mine, so slowly it was wonderful. I kissed back, and we held it. His hand explored up my back and found my hair. I could feel his fingers twisting into my curly hair, and felt totally at peace, at one with him. I felt loved.

"Jimmy- I" I said, speechless as we broke apart, panting.

"Sorry, I won't do it again, I don't know what-"

"I want you to do it again"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was... great" I said

"Wow. I just want you to know... I love you, Greg"

"I love you too Jimmy"


End file.
